KAISOO FIC - Because of Rahee
by FafaSoo202
Summary: Jongin memiliki monster kecil di rumahnya. Sebut saja dia pengacau./"Kyungsoo, si manis"/"Kekasihmu kan?"/"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Sajangnim!"/"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya.. hemm- apa eonnie memiliki kekasih?"/"Bukankah kau bilang aku jelek?"/GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE/ONESHOOT/Just, happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Author : Fafa&Flowerdyo

Title : Because Rahee

Genre : Romance, Comedy.

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Pair : Kim Rahee with KaiSoo:*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Faflow Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin mendengus.

Ini masih pagi dan dirinya sudah harus melihat kecelakaan yang menyeramkan di dapurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan yeoja setinggi dadanya tengah menunduk sambil memainkan ujung dress baby blue-nya.

Oh tampang itu membuat kemarahan Jongin lenyap seketika.

"Sudah harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu. Jangan pernah menyentuh apapun di dapur jika tidak ada aku. Kau tidak bisa menunggu ya?"

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu mendengus saat perkataannya tak ditanggapi sama sekali. Entah ini salah siapa. Pagi tadi Jongin bangun kesiangan dan langsung melesat membersihkan diri, kemudian saat ia turun dari kamarnya bunyi benda jatuh dan teriakan seseorang di dapur terdengar.

Ketika Jongin tiba di dapur, ia melihat keadaan yang benar-benar kacau. Genangan air, beras yang berserakan, penggorengan yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di lantai, dan panci yang bertengger di kompor hingga berkukus. Jongin segera berlari untuk mematikannya.

Kim Rahee. Kepokanakannya. Monster di rumah ini. Sebut saja dia pengacau. Kekacauan pagi ini di sebabkan olehnya, dan ini tidak hanya sekali dua kali terjadi. Hampir setiap hari, ahh bukan.. lebih tepatnya setiap saat jika ia berdekatan dengan Rahee.

"Duduk!"

Rahee berdecak saat mendengar suara ketus dari pamannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja bar panjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Ramyun? Kau yang membeli ini?"

Yeoja itu menggeram tertahan, ia mendongak dan menemukan pamannya sedang memandanginya dengan tangan terangkat memegang sebungkus Ramyun. Ia mengangguk, membenarkan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah bilang padamu jika-"

"Ughhh... Iya iya aku tahu samchon! Tapi jika saja kau tidak telat membuat sarapan aku juga tidak akan berniat untuk memasak mie itu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

"Aishh! Anak ini benar-benar!"

.

.

.

"Samchon akan ke kantor hari ini?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Samchon selalu saja bekerja, aku kesepian jika hari libur seperti ini. Emm... besok kita jalan-jalan ya? Samchon mau kan?"

Jongin meminum air di gelasnya dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu seraya mengangguk.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Rahee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya. Memangnya aku pernah mengingkari janjiku? Tidak kan?"

Rahee terkikik, ia bertepuk tangan dengan seruan senangnya. Sementara Jongin hanya mengulum senyumnya. "Ya sudah, aku berangkat. Dan kau... bereskan semua itu!" Ujar Jongin, menunjuk kekacauan yang belum bersih sejak tadi.

Yeoja berumur 15 tahun itu mendesah panjang, "Ahhhhh... aku lelah. Kenapa Samchon tidak memperkerjakan seseorang saja sih untuk mengurusi rumah?"

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih jas serta kunci mobil di meja. Ia memandang Rahee sejenak, "Terlalu banyak mengeluarkan uang. Lagipula kau bisa diandalkan". Rahee melebarkan matanya, ia meletakkan sendok di tangannya dengan keras di samping mangkuk, "Benar-benar tidak adil! Dasar pelit!" Pekik Rahee saat Jongin berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Sesuka ku" balas Jongin.

"Paling tidak cari istri untuk mengurusi Samchon dan rumah ini!"

Jongin berbalik saat dirinya ingin membuka pintu, "Kau ini bawel sekali! Sana cepat bereskan!"

Blam!

"Bisa-bisanya Nenek melahirkan manusia macam dia. Sungguh menyebalkan!" Rahee tidak akan pernah berhenti meggerutu jika Jongin masih dihadapannya.

.

.

Rahee menghela nafas, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap keringan yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur, dan ruang tengah. Kakinya melangkah pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jongin, pamannya. Orang yang selama 2 tahun ini -sejak orang tuanya meninggal- merawatnya dengan baik. Bersyukur karena Jongin mau merawatnya, daripada dirinya harus tinggal bersama sang nenek dan tidak bebas melakukan kemauannya.

Cklek!

Rahee merutuki Jongin saat dirinya sudah memasuki kamar dengan nuansa abu-abu itu. Berantakan. Itu kata yang sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan kamar pamannya.

Ia membuka gorden panjang itu hingga sinar matahari menembus kaca dan menyinari kamar. Rahee berbalik dan mengernyit tidak suka.

"ASTAGA! Dia lelaki dewasa dan kamarnya seberantakan ini?!" Monolog Rahee tidak percaya.

Pada akhirnya Rahee hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan mulai membersihkan kamar Jongin.

Waktu berlalu...

Brugh~

"Ahhh lelahnya!" Seru Rahee yang tengah telentang di atas kasur berbedcover hitam itu.

Matanya terpejam sejenak kemudian terbuka dan memandangi langit-langit kamar. Sepertinya berendam akan sangat menyenangkan sekarang. Rahee tersenyum dan mendudukkan diri.

Ia ingin beranjak menuju kamar mandi saat matanya menemukan bingkai foto dengan gambar seorang wanita disana. Dahinya mengerut, siapa dia? Pikir Rahee.

Tangannya terulur mengambil benda itu. Seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum. Rahee tahu, dari senyumannya pun Rahee sudah dapat memastikan jika seseorang di foto ini begitu cantik dengan rambut lurus yang terurai. "Andai saja tidak di ambil dari samping dan tidak ada kaca yang menghalanginya pasti wajah ini benar-benar terlihat cantik. Seperti di ambil diam-diam" ujar Rahee seorang diri.

Rahee mendekatkan bingkai itu ke matanya. Di sudut bawah sebelah kiri terdapat tulisan kecil.

"Kyungsoo, si manis" Eja Rahee.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu setelah itu senyumnya mengembang. "Jadi... namanya adalah Kyungsoo" "Kkkk~ kena kau Jongin Samchon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin baru keluar dari kantornya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Nampaknya hujan akan turun, karena awan tampak menghitam.

Saat ia berjalan, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo -karyawannya- tengah berdiri di depan gedung yang menjulang ini. Jongin membawa langkahnya mendekat.

"Kyungsoo?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menoleh dan terkejut menemukan Jongin disana.

Ia buru-buru membungkuk, "Selamat sore, Sajangnim".

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Emm.. sedari tadi saya sudah menelpon adik saya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Saya.. akan menunggu bus. Kalau begitu, saya permisi Sajangnim".

"Kyungsoo, tunggu!" Jongin terkesiap karena dengan tiba-tiba ia memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Ye?"

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar saja"

"Eoh? Apa.. tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum sejak ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah mengantar pulang wanita itu sampai ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama rumah kemudian membukanya.

"Aku pulang!"

Lelaki itu melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumahan.

Memasuki rumah sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Ia melihat Rahee sedang memakan kukis coklat ditemani acara TV kesukaannya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Rahee.

Yeoja itu menoleh dan menemukan pamannya dengan air wajah yang aneh. "Samchon baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki yang merasa ditanya membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, ia menoleh pada Rahee. "Yah aku baik, memangnya kenapa?"

Rahee menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja.. Samchon terlihat bahagia berlebihan". Seketika tawa Jongin meledak, "Apa maksudmu?".

"Ck.. lupakan saja!"

Jongin masih tertawa hingga beberapa detik kemudian. Tawanya mulai reda saat ia kembali mengulang pertanyaan Rahee di otaknya. Bahagia berlebihan? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Oh, apa wajahnya sangat menampakkan jika ia sedang bahagia? Jongin harap Rahee tidak menebak apa penyebabnya. Semoga...

"Samchon"

"Hnn.."

"Orang bernama Kyungsoo itu siapamu?"

Jongin hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri. Ia terkejut namun segera mengkondisikan ekspresi wajahnya supaya terlihat biasa saja.

"Kyungsoo? Siapa dia?"

Rahee memutar bola matanya, "Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa Samchon malah baik bertanya sih?! Sudah jawab saja"

Baik, Jongin sudah kalah telak. Ia tak mungkin bisa menghindari pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Tau dari mana kau nama Kyungsoo?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, "Dari ini!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat bingkai foto.

Jongin membelalak kaget, segera ia mengambil alih foto itu dari tangan Rahee. Matanya memicing tajam pada keponakannya.

"Kau menyelinap ke kamarku ya?"

"Ya ampuuun! Demi Tuhan! Samchon, kau pikir keponakanmu ini pencuri apa? Untuk apa aku menyelinap kamar Samchon-ku sendiri? Astagaaaa!" Rahee mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Aku memasuki kamarmu untuk membersihkannya.." sambung Rahee.

"Oh.."

"Jadi... siapa Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terdiam. Jangan ganggu dia, Jongin sedang fokus untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Rahee. Kau hanya harus menjawab jika Kyungsoo salah satu karyawanmu kan Kim Jongin?

"Dia..."

"Kekasihmu kan?"

"Yak! Bukan. Dia karyawan di kantor, Bukan kekasihku!"

"Woww.. calm down, Samchon"

Rahee tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat salah tingkah. "Emm.. kalau begitu, Samchon pasti menyukainya?"

Jongin lagi-lagi terkejut dengan perkataan Rahee. "Haha.. teori dari mana itu? Kau ini, jangan asal bicara" ujar Jongin sambil tertawa hambar.

"Benar kau tidak menyukainya? Hmm?" Rahee menaik-turun kan kedua alisnya.

"..."

Keponakan Jongin itu melebarkan seringainya saat Jongin tak mampu menajawab pertanyaannya.

"Jika tidak, kenapa Samchon menyimpan fotonya? Apa lagi alasan yang tepat jika bukan karena Samchon menyukai wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu. Aku benar kan?"

"Astagaaa! Kim Rahee! Kau membuatku pusing!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

Rahee merengut kesal saat ia melihat pamannya yang begitu lamban. Ini hari minggu, ingat kan jika Jongin dan Rahee berencana jalan-jalan? Ya. Tapi Jongin kembali bangun kesiangan. Rahee sudah siap bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Sementara Jongin, ia baru bangun pada pukul sembilan, padahal Rahee sudah susah payah membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Samchon cepat sedikit!"

"Iya iya..."

.

.

.

Rahee masih saja asik dengan polaroid di tangannya. Memotret apapun yang ia temui. Sampai-sampai ia memotret sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di balik pohon hingga Jongin naik pitam dan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Saat ini mereka berada di Sungai Han. Jongin sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya sedangkan Rahee melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Jongin masih fokus pada kegiatannya hingga Rahee memanggil.

"Samchon!"

"Apa?"

"Kyungsoo.." bisik Rahee. Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Jangan menggodaku Rahee"

"Tidak. Kyungsoo ada di-"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Sajangnim!"

DEG

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo berniat olahraga di kawasan Sungai Han. Seperti pakaian olahraga kebanyakan. Kyungsoo memakai jaket pink dengan tanktop hitam di dalamnya, dan jogger pants abu-abu selutut.

Saat ia berniat istirahat, bola matanya menemukan sosok yang begitu familiar. Orang itu duduk dengan seorang gadis remaja yang tengah memegang camera. Kyungsoo tercenung di tempatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat orang itu berbalut pakaian casual yg santai. Sebut saja jika Kyungsoo terpesona. Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya mendekati orang itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat gadis remaja yang duduk bersisian dengan orang itu melihatnya mendekat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Sajangnim!"

Kyungsoo dapat melihat binar keterkejutan di mata elang itu, hingga ia mengulum senyumnya.

"Senang bertemu Anda disini" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ohh... aku juga Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau sendirian?"

"Eoh? Ah iya.."

"Ya Tuhan! Ternyata kau lebih cantik dibandingkan foto itu!"

Jongin tersentak sementara Kyungsoo memandang gadis remaja di sebelah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Foto?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya.. Jongin Samchon punya.. mmpphhh"

"Hahaha... jangan hiraukan dia Kyungsoo" sela jongin sambil menutup mulut keponakannya.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang bergantian pada dua orang di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Langit hari ini begitu carah secerah hati Jongin.

Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di kedai langganan Rahee setelah berbincang banyak dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya hanya Rahee yang sangat banyak bicara dengan wanita itu.

"Emm.. Kyungsoo-ssi! Boleh aku memanggilmu Imo?"

Mulut Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah saat Rahee bertanya padanya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk memandang gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja boleh.."

"Wahh akhirnya aku mempunyai seorang Imo tanpa menunggu Jongin Samchon menikah" seru Rahee membuat Jongin melayangkan deathglare pada si gadis.

Gadis itu tertawa senang melihat Jongin kesal, ia jadi lebih bersemangat menggoda pamannya itu.

"Apa? Samchon selalu bekerja, aku yakin tidak ada satu wanita-pun yang terlintas di otakmu"

Desisan kesal lagi-lagi terdengar dari mulut Jongin. Lihat kan? Anak itu benar-benar pengacau. Jongin harus mempunyai kontrol yang kuat saat dihadapakan dengan keponakannya itu. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak disini, Jongin yakin ia akan membuat Rahee menangis seharian karenanya. Sebut saja dia paman yang jahat. Tapi untungnya, wajah Rahee selalu mengingatkannya pada sang kakak yang sudah tiada. Jadi, Jongin tidak mampu mengeluarkan kemarahannya secara berlebihan.

Pemikiran tentang Rahee berhenti seketika, saat pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Jongin memandang wanita itu. Entah apa yang tengah ia bicarakan bersama Rahee. Jongin belum pernah melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo selalu nampak canggung dan tak banyak bicara saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Samchon?!"

Jongin terlonjak saat Rahee memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring, "Yak! Kenapa berteriak? Kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga? Memalukan!".

"Aku sudah memanggil Samchon sejak tadi, hanya saja kau tadi sedang..." ucapan Rahee terhenti ketika Jongin melotot seram padanya. Rahee ingin sekali tertawa saat ini, tapi ia masih punya rasa kasihan pada Jongin untuk tidak mempermalukannya di depan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Rahee sejak tadi sesekali memperhatikan pamannya saat ia sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu terpesona pada sosok Kyungsoo. Rahee menghela nafasnya diam-diam. Pamannya itu sebenarnya memang menyukai Kyungsoo, ia hanya terlalu gengsi mengakuinya di depan anak kecil seperti Rahee. _Benar-benar kesimpulan yang bagus Kim Rahee_ , ujarnya membanggakan diri dalam hati.

"Samchon... bolehkan kalau..."

"Tidak apa Rahee, aku akan naik bus saja" Sela Kyungsoo sebelum Rahee menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi si gadis malah menggeleng kuat, menyampaikan pesannya pada Kyungsoo jika ia tidak setuju.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada Rahee. "Ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo Imo boleh ikut kita pulang bersama kan? Kita antarkan dia. Ya ya ya?"

Lelaki itu terlihat tengah berpikir, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Rahee.

"Tidak usah Sajangnim. Aku pasti akan merepotkan Anda"

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menyeringai kecil, pandangannya tertuju pada Rahee saat dirinya berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti saja apa kemauan monster kecil ini Kyungsoo, dia akan sangat bawel jika kau menolak" Jongin melirik Rahee yang kini membelalakkan matanya, "... dan jangan panggil aku Sajangnim saat di luar kantor"

"Arraseoyo.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah memasuki hitungan bulan kedua semenjak Kyungsoo kenal dengan Rahee. Itu menyenangkan bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo juga menjadi lebih dekat dengan mereka. Jongin dan Rahee.

Hari ini Rahee mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Anak itu bilang dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kyungsoo sampai dibuat tertawa karena nada bicara Rahee yang sangat serius saat ditelepon tadi.

"Kyungsoo eonnie!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari cup coffe yang ia pegang. Rahee disana, sedang berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja jadi ingat percakapan setelah ia bertemu dengan Rahee dan Jongin saat disungai Han. Rahee berkata jika ia akan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Imo jika sedang dihadapan Jongin saja. Ck.. dasar anak itu.

"Hai Rahee.." balas Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Rahee bertanya dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja tiba. Jangan berdiri saja, ayo duduk"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

Mereka mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil hingga hal yang paling memalukan tidak mereka lewatkan sedikitpun.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, baik Kyungsoo maupun Rahee tidak ada yang hendak meninggalkan taman itu.

"Eonni"

Kyungsoo menoleh setelah menyesap coffe terakhirnya, "Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Eumm.. katakan saja"

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya.. hemm- apa eonnie memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu rahee?"

"Aku juga tidak memiliki kekasih haha"

"Ish kau kan masih kecil" Kyungsoo mencubit gemas pipi Rahee.

"Aww- ehehe" kekeh Rahee, "Oh ya! Eonni menyukai Jongin Samchon tidak?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rahee barusan. Dia kenapa bertanya seperti itu? ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. "Emm.. i-itu.. tentu saja... tidak!" Kyungsoo berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Baguslah!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

Rahee memandang Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya kembali. "Yah.. bagus. Sebenarnya aku juga heran kenapa Samchon tidak menyukaimu. Padahal eonni itu cantik, tapi dia bilang kau jelek, pendek, matamu sangat besar menyeramkan, blablabla, lalu kerjamu berantakan.. dan ughh dia mengatakan banyak hal-hal yang tidak baik tentangmu eonni."

Bagai petir di siang bolong. Kyungsoo tercenung mendengar tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Rahee. Benarkah yang anak itu katakan?

Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin adalah lelaki dewasa yang karismatik dengan setelah kemeja putih dan celana kain hitamnya. Ohh.. Kyungsoo selalu memimpikan lelaki seperti itu. Kyungsoo juga selalu berpikir jika Jongin adalah lelaki yang begitu perasa terhadap semua sikap yang ia tunjukkan, tapi nyatanya...

Wanita bermarga Do itu menggeram, ia jadi sangat kesal dan marah juga kecewa terhadap Jongin. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo baru pertama merasakan patah hati.

"Kyungsoo eonni, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya"

"Eonni tidak sakit hati kan?"

Tentu saja aku sakit hati! Kyungsoo melirik Rahee melalui ekor matanya. "Tidak. Aku kan tidak menyukai Jongin, jadi untuk apa sakit hati. Aku baik-baik saja.."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengejutkan Rahee saat wanita itu memandangnya. "Ayo pergi. Kita harus makan siang" ujarnya datar.

Rahee masih berdiam di kursi taman ketika Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkannya. Persimpangan timbul di kening gadis itu, "Kenapa dia tampak marah?". Mengangkat bahunya, Rahee berdiri kemudian mengejar Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because Rahee**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memandang heran pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki pintu putar kantornya. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo tapi semua orang juga memberikan tatapan yang sama pada sosok itu

Kyungsoo menegang dan berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia harus menghindar, tapi... apa itu tadi?

Jongin?

Dengan rambut dan setelan barunya.

Rambutnya berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan yang dsisir rapi ke belakang, memakai perching di salah satu telingaya, dan kaos v neck navy juga jeans.. walaupun orang itu tidak melupakan jasnya.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Gumam Kyungsoo setelah ia duduk dimeja kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim! Anda oke?"

Jongin berhenti ketika Tiffany -sekertarisnya- bertanya. Lelaki itu memandang sekeliling dan sedikit berbisik pada Tiffany. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanyanya.

Tiffany menggeleng dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, "T-tidak! Anda berbeda tapi... itu terlihat keren!" Tiffany mengakhiri dengan pekikan kecil. Jongin tersenyum bangga dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan. "Benarkah?", Tiffany menjawab dengan anggukan.

Tanpa berkata lagi Jongin memasuki ruangannya. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada Rahee" bisiknya seorang diri.

 _Malam itu, Jongin sedang membantu Rahee mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya._

 _"Samchon!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Tadi, aku bertemu dan bercerita banyak hal dengan Kyungsoo Imo"_

 _Perkataan Rahee mengambil alih atensi Jongin dari kertas soal ditangan lelaki itu._

 _"Oh ya?"_

 _"Aku bertanya padanya, apa dia memiliki kekasih"_

 _"Lalu? lalu dia jawab apa?" Tanya Jongin semangat_

 _"Belum"_

 _"Yesss" Jongin kelepasan, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya._

 _"Eum.. aku bahkan sampai bertanya bagaimana pria idamannya. Kkk~ Kyungsoo Imo begitu terbuka padaku. Dia bilang jika ia menyukai pria bad boy yang sedikit tampil metal, ahh aku juga bingung" "Samchon, kau melamun?"_

 _Jongin mengerjap dan memandang Rahee, "Kerjakan soal ini!" Perintah Jongin yang dihadiahi protes dari Rahee._

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Jongin,

Namun tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo malah mempercepat langkahnya seolah tidak mendengar sapaan Jongin.

'Dia kenapa, ah—mungkin tidak dengar' batin Jongin dengan ekspresi kecewanya.

.

.

"Hai Kyungsoo, bagai-?"

"Maaf sajangnim saya sedang terburu-buru, annyeonghaseo" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin dan setelah membungkuk hormat pada atasannya itu lalu Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja.

'Ia sedang terburu-buru, tidak apa Jongin' hibur Jongin pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

Jongin baru saja tiba dikantornya, penampilannya sekarang kembali baru, rambut merah keunguannya sekarang telah berubah pirang terang dengan model landak, kata stylelish kepercayaannya ini gaya baru untuk bad boy, tidak lupa perching yang sebelumnya hanya satu sekarang bertambah menjadi tiga yang berjejer ditelinga kirinya.

Semua staf menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, dengan mata yang terbelalak, jongin sadar penampilannya sekarang membuat semua orang lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi Kyungsoo pikirnya.

Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya, ia memasuki lift untuk menuju ruangannya di lantai 14 namun belum sampai lantai tersebut pintu lift sudah terbuka dan jongin melangkah keluar dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya, ia sengaja tadi memencet tombol 12 karena ia ingin menemui Kyungsoo dahulu sebelum mengerjakan setumpuk file-file yang telah menantinya.

Ruangan Kyungsoo bersama-sama dengan teman satu divisinya berada di lantai 12 yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan meeting, dari situlah awal Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo, dari semua staff karyawannya tentu saja jongin tidak bisa mengenal semuanya, tapi karena setiap akan meeting ia melewati ruangan yang terdapat seorang yeoja yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, dari situ Jongin mencari tahu yeoja yang sekarang sudah dikenalnya bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Para karyawan lainnya menyapa Jongin hormat sedangkan Jongin kalem saja melangkah, lalu terlihat kepala divisi yang dikenal Jongin bernama Park Chanyeol datang menghampirinya,

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ada perlu dengan Do Kyungsoo-ssi" jawab Jongin

"Owh Kyungsoo tadi saya lihat ia ke pantry disebelah sana Sajangnim" Chanyeol memberi gesture dengan kepalanya ke arah ruang pantry, "Apa perlu saya temani?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Tidak usah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu Park" jawab Jongin yang langsung saja melangkah ke arah ruang pantry yang tadi di tunjukan Chanyeol.

"Sajangnim" panggil Chanyeol. Jongin berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau seperti landak, pfftt~" ujar Chanyeol lalu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

"Sialan kau Park" Jongin akan mendekat hendak menjitak kepala Chanyeol namun Chanyeol langsung kabur.

Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah teman satu kampus dulunya, itu yang membuat Chanyeol tidak segan-segan dengan atasannya tersebut dan yang memberi informasi tentang Kyungsoo pada Jongin adalah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin mengganggunya, dan ia sudah lelah untuk terus menghindar.

Kyungsoo masih mengaduk-aduk secangkir coffe mocachino dengan pandangan kosong namun pikirannya melanglangbuana teringat percakapan temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 _Kyungsoo baru saja datang, ia duduk di mejanya dan siap memulai pekerjaannya,namun percakapan dua temannya yang duduk dibelakang mengalihkan perhatiannya_

 _"Kau tahu, Kim Sajangnim merubah penampilannya karena ingin memikat seorang yeoja"_

 _"Kau bercanda?_

 _"Yeoja yang ia suka katanya mempunyai selera namja bad boy gitu"_

 _"OMO selera yang buruk, dia telah merusak Kim Sangjanim idaman kita, ck~ Siapa yeoja itu?"_

 _"Kata ketua Park dia masih karyawan diperusahaan ini juga"_

 _"Woah daebak, jangan-jangan itu aku?"_

 _"Memang seleramu bad boy?"_

 _"Ah tidak, seleraku tentu saja seperti Kim Sajangnim yang dulu bukan yang sekarang"_

 _"Siapa ya yeoja itu? Aku penasaran! Sayang, ketua Park tidak memberitahu namanya"_

 _._

 _._

"Kyungsoo!"

"OMO!" pekik Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Diameter matanya melebar melihat Jongin dengan penampilan barunya,lagi? yang semakin absurd menurut Kyungsoo.

"O—oh annyeong, sa-saya permisi"

"Kau mau kemana Kyungsoo" potong Jongin.

"Saya harus kembali bekerja Sajangnim" jelas Kyungsoo setenang mungkin.

"Panggil aku Jongin, kita hanya berdua disini" Jongin mengambil cangkir dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu menyimpannya di atas meja yang tak jauh darinya.

Saat matanya menangkap pergerakan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan menghindar, Jongin segera menarik tangan itu dengan kuat sehingga Kyungsoo berada pada pelukannya

"Jangan menghindar dariku lagi Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah saat bisikan Jongin menyapa telinganya. "Lepaskan aku Jongin!" Balas Kyungsoo juga berbisik.

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang, kau tidak akan lari lagi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan segera mundur beberapa langkah setelah pelukan itu terlepas.

"Cantik.." gumam Jongin tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo memerah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seketika.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku jelek?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

"Kau juga bilang aku pendek dan mataku yang besar sangat menyeramkan" kesal Kyungsoo tak tertahan lagi.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung, "Kapan?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Dan kau! Siapa yang membuatmu berubah penampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Kau menyukai gaya seperti ini kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Mereka berdua berpandangan beberapa saat, kemudian Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Rahee!" ujar Jongin dan Kyungsoo serempak.

Yah... Rahee si monster kecil pengacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N [Fafasoo202]** : Hallo everyone ^^/ faflow bawa ff oneshoot yg fresh nih.. /wks XD/ Gimana? Gk ngebosenin kan? Maaf untuk typo yang masih reader temukan dan kesalahan lainnya yg mungkin faflow gk liat *bow* Fafa tau, pasti banyak yang kecewa sama endingnya karena /lho? gtu doang?/mereka gk pacaran? atau gimana?/ karena disini karakter Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah orang dewasa, Fafa pikir gk perlu pengakuan cinta seperti pasangan muda, mereka cukup saling mengerti udh cukup kan? :D /Lebay_-/ Oh iya,,, hayooo ada yang bisa nebak kenapa FF-nya di kasih Title ' _Because Rahee_ '? Klo bnyk yg bener dan bnyk review juga fav and follow bakalan pikirin kalo FF ini ada epilognya ^^ gk janji tapi :g /digebuk masa/ Oke sekian,,, MAAF UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN YANG SANGAT LAMA UPDATE FF CODE MATE CH.7 *deep bow*

 **A/N [Flowerdyo]** : Hi, lama tak jumpa :) bukannya lanjutin code mate ini malah bawa oneshot baru bareng fafa :D hehe~ semoga kalian suka, makasih buat yg udah luangin waktu buat baca^^

 _Fav, Follow, and Review please~_


	2. ATTENTION!

Halooooo^^ ini bukan update lanjutan ya:v hanya pemberitahuan untuk readernim tercintahhhh,, mmmmmuuuaaah *hueek

Cek ff yang baru fafa publish ya,,

itu merupakan Squel yang kalian tunggu dari Fanfict ini,,

Fafa tunggu review dan antusian kalian:* kritik dan sarannya tulis di kolom review yah hehe:D See yaaaaa~


End file.
